10 years and 18 roses
by Sherlokomaniya1
Summary: Just read it.
1. Chapter 1

It comes every year and brings a bouquet of 18 scarlet roses. And this year was no exception. She came again, sat down again on the bench and sat again for hours, not moving. This time the sky was crying, she cried ...

"Ten years have passed." Ivy said through tears.

The black dress on the girl on was getting wet, but she continued to sit, and from without that red eyes flowing tears.

"Ten years have passed since she died," said King Auradon, who had approached the blue-haired woman.

"But she did not live to see the wedding for only two months." The world is cruel, is not it?

In response, only the sound of rain.

\- You know, one thought does not give me rest: how strange that she died right before the wedding. Yes, and this case is completely unlucky unlike. Ten years have passed and 18 simple red roses have remained, and what if the solution is as simple as these flowers?

Ivi was silent for a moment, as if thinking what to say.

\- I will not surrender until I solve this mystery, I will get to the truth, to the point. It was dear to me and I consider it my duty, duty.

"I agree with you more than ever."

\- He agrees! And who needs to marry in the next three months, or Mummy and Daddy will swear!

"Ivi, do not start." And without you it's sickening.

They were silent for five minutes, ten ... Then Ben said:

\- Go home. You're completely wet. Will get sick still.

"You'd better care for her so much." Maybe there will not be anything and it does not happen ... Although who knows.

Ivi stopped talking.

"I do not understand why I blame you." You loved her so much. You just wore it in your arms. And she loved you, with all her heart.

Ivi put the bouquet on the grave and walked slowly toward the parking lot.

In general, Ivy very rarely sits behind the wheel, only twice a year: on her birthday and on the day of Mel's death.

The blue-haired lady drove into the courtyard of her castle, parked the car and went into the castle's castle. Only now Ivy realized how naughty her wet clothes were squishing, she wanted to get into the bathroom, lie down in hot water and think about her hypothesis about killing her best friend. But it was not there. A five-year-old girl ran out to meet her, stomping her small bare feet on the tile. And behind her, her father, clearly tried to shoe his daughter.

POV Ivi

How cute they are. My eyes sparkled with happiness. But suddenly the mood was gone. Tears came to my eyes. But Mel and Ben could have had a similarly happy life. They would be married, have children and raised them. And fate is like that. Life is not fair! Why? Why?! WHY?!

I chose the name for my daughter myself-Melanie. How strange it was not for Melan to look like Mal.

"Well, stop the hooligan-Doug picked up his daughter in his arms."

\- Hi.

"Hello." Doug answered and kissed me. "Are you all right?"

"As always on this day."

"You're completely wet." Go get your change.

I took my favorite dressing gown from the dresser and a terry towel and wandered into the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

By the evening I firmly decided to go to the place where there was an "accident". I laid down my daughter and went to bed herself. Tomorrow will be a hard day. My head just touched the pillow and I immediately fell asleep. This can not even be called a dream. This is a nightmare. I saw that day again. As if everything were yesterday.

Before me was a picture when she only came when I was in the palace. We talked about everything till late. Mel came to me on horseback and accordingly was going to return the same way.

"Let me give you a car."

\- Do not. I'll quickly get through the forest.

"Mel, maybe I'll go with you." Not calmly to me like that.

\- Everything will be fine.

"I only ask you not to go through the forest."

\- Okay. - With what that indifference my friend answered.

She left, and I went to the bedroom and tried to sleep. I was awakened by a phone call.

"Yes." I answered sleepily.

"Ivy, Mel, are you there?"

\- No. What happened?! - I was frightened of it.

"She did not get to the palace." Something broke inside me. "Which way did she go?"

"Through the forest!" I cried out in parallel, looking for boots and a jacket, I'll go along this road.

Even forgetting to change my homecoming dress, I saddled my horse and rushed to the forest. On the way, my mind was full of various thoughts. From the most terrible to the harmless. After 15 minutes drive I heard a horse neighing. At that moment, there were only nightmares in my head. I drove closer and my face froze with horror.

\- No! - With a wild cry and in a cold sweat I woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

As I said today it will be a hard day. It began in the morning. Before going to the place, I was going to visit the palace on business. I walked through the garden and suddenly I heard Ben talking to his parents about his new bride. I hid behind a tree and heard the whole conversation. When Belle and Adam left I chose from my hiding place and asked Ben:

"Why Audrey?" After all, you broke up with her many years ago.

"Because I have no choice."

"And who told us that there is ALWAYS a choice." I specifically focused on the last word. "And if that Audrey killed Mal because of her revenge and to marry you?"

"You do not even have proof that it's murder."

\- Do you think I have not preserved the stone that struck his head?

I turned on my heels and walked toward my horse. I decided to go without security. I hope no one will hit me on the head with a stone.

Already at the entrance to this place I became Dudko and not cozy. It's me that's to blame for this. If I insisted on my own, maybe it just did not happen. Tears came to my eyes. I got off the horse and examined everything in a circle and before us again that picture. I did not even have to remember how she was lying. At five o'clock in the evening I came to know that this was exactly murder. I returned home and argued aloud:

"Let's think logically: who benefits from Mal's death?" In theory, a lot of people want revenge on Mel. To many, she crossed the road. At home it is necessary to check whether somebody from the Island ran away at that time.


End file.
